Unbreak My Heart
by Shingo-sama
Summary: RoyEd. What happens when Ed.... One Shot songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own the following:

_Full Metal Alchemist_

Unbreak My Heart' by Toni Braxton

Unbreak My Heart

Edward was hurt and was in serious need of help. There was a deep stab on his right side that went into his abdomen and several burned marks on his back and left shoulder. He had small slices and cuts through out his whole body. He could barely function as he glared at his enemy who shifted from the form of the Great Flame Alchemist into a Green haired Homunculus called Envy. Envy smirked as he punched the dying alchemist. "Your pathetic, O'chibi-san."

Edward fought as hard as he could. The only thing on his mind was Roy. Envy smirked as he kicked the short alchemist in the head. Ed went flying into a near by brick wall headfirst. "Damn it." He muttered as he got up. His vision was blurred from loss of blood. Envy smirked, as he was about to give the final blow and shifted his arm into a blade that went through the blonde's heart. Edward's last thoughts were_ I'm sorry, Roy. I guess I won't make it home tonight..._

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take the tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

Roy silently came home that night with a letter clutched tightly in one of his fists. It was a letter telling him to tell the Rockbells and Alphonse Elric of Edward Elric's death caused by unknown circumstances. He couldn't think. He couldn't say anything in the office. That was why he was sent home. At home. The same home he shared with the once bright and talented Alchemist.

The pain was unbearable. He could feel his coal colored eyes that were slightly widened; sting, with the tears framing the edges of the beautiful eyes. His throat felt clogged and it was hard to breathe. His knees were weak and came crashing down to the floor of his hallway. One name was choking him and rendering him lifeless. _Edward. _He was unable to smile, unable to frown; unable to express emotion as the silent putters of rain started to fall. He felt cold and lifeless as he crawled up to his lonely bed that night. He looked up at the ceiling remember all of the times they slept together.

_'I love you, Roy.' The blonde lying partially across his chest mumbled as he slept. Roy smiled softly and whispered to the sleeping blonde. 'I love you, too.' and wrapped a arm around the small form. _

_  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
_

Tears leaked down his face as he looked out of his office window. He felt like there was no one left to turn too. Rain poured down onto the streets of central outside of his window. The rain didn't seem to stop over the weeks of the blonde's death. As if Edward was crying, if only Roy believed in a god. He'd think Ed was crying in heaven for him. He remembered the day Edward left for the damned mission.

_Edward smiled as he shut his only suitcase. Roy was leaning in the doorway of their room, smirking. 'I love you, Edo-koi' Edward gave Roy a sweet smile that was only for Roy and walked over laying a gentle kiss on his cheek. 'I love you, too. Although I'm not thrilled about this mission.' Ed smirked as he started walking down the stairs. Roy felt his heart clench tightly in his chest as he watched Edward walk down the stairs. 'Don't worry.' Ed said as he put on his red jacket. _

No one dared to go into the office, not even Riza. All of them wanted to comfort the depressed Colonel they all loved. All of them wondered what killed the talented alchemist that had made such a impact on their lives. They were all suffering from the loss of the bright blonde that brighten up each of their days.

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_'Me? Worry? Don't you know that causes baldness?' Roy joked causing Edward to laugh slightly. 'Only you. You need to get to the office. Good-bye. I'll see you soon!' Ed said cheerfully as he opened the door and slammed it shut._

Roy couldn't find any joy over the years of Ed's death. He cried every night becoming an insomniac, only sleeping when he passed out with dreamless sleep. He just wanted Ed to come back and kiss the pain away. He wanted to forget the day he gave the mission. Everything seemed like it was falling apart. Riza sighed as she watched the up and coming General, quickly filling out paper work that wasn't due for a while. His staff wanted to get him to cheer up. They'd take him to the bar or get him to take a day off. Nothing worked; it only made him think more about the short blonde alchemist.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

He stared at the ceiling that he noticed has a small crack. That crack is so small compared to the crack in my heart. He thought as a vision of a smiling blonde clouded his vision.

_'I love you, Roy!' _

_'Goodbye, Roy. I'll see ya soon!' _

_**Slam**_

Tears flowed down slowly through his clouded eyes. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to cover the vision of the cheerful blonde. He didn't want to see that face anymore. It hurt too much to remember happy times.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

He could see the blood covered blonde falling onto the ground. He could no longer sleep without being plagued with nightmares that the blonde used to chase away. He was overloaded with images of a bloody blonde in his dream walking away from him. Eyes glazed over, more black then amber. Echoing of a door slamming shut. The rain thundered against the roof of his home.

_'Know what Roy?' Edward smiled as he laid his head on his lover's chest and was quite comfortable in his arms. 'What, chibi?' Ed glared playfully and smirked. 'Since I'm going on that mission Saturday, we should celebrate our anniversary on Monday when I get back!' Roy smiled and agreed with a soft kiss to Ed's forehead. 'Okay'_

_'I love you, Edo-koi' the blonde looked up from his suitcase and smiled. He walked over and gave him a soft kiss. 'I love you, too. Although I'm not thrilled about this mission.' _

_'Colonel... There's a letter here about Edward.' Riza said and handed him a scarlet letter. Roy already knew what the letter was about just from the color of the envelope. 'No...' he whispered out as pain ate at his heart. _

_'I love you, Roy' _

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my  
_

Roy walked into his library that was in his house. The library where Ed first said...

_'I love you, Roy. I loved you since the first time I met you'_

There in the dresser was his pistol from the Ishbal war. The same pistol he attempted to kill himself with the first time, but chickened out.

_**Slam**_

Tears fell from his bloodshot coal colored eyes. Edward... I miss you so much. He thought as he raised the gun to his head.

_Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on_

_'I love you, Roy. Never forget it!'_

"I can't Ed...I can't..."

A gunshot echoed through the silent house. The rain hit hard against the roof of the houses along the street. People talked inside of these houses. People who didn't know about a death that would affect many.

**Please Review!**


End file.
